


desperate when he calls

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Booty Call, Bottom Zayn, Buzz cut Liam, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oversensitive, Power Bottom Zayn, Quiet Sex, Riding, Rimming, Slight Comeplay, Sneaking Out, Top Liam, Ziam Oneshot, bareback, its chill tho, liam and zayn - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: Zayn almost collapsed at his beauty; the way the moon hit his skin and his lips that were so pink that he must have been biting them.





	desperate when he calls

He didn't know why, but he was dialing Liam's number and pressing the phone to his ear. Okay, maybe he did know why. There wasn't a reason, it just hit him right when he stepped out of the shower. His quiff was hanging in his face and he slid on some briefs, hoping it would go away- it didn't. The heat below his stomach was aching, red and desperate, but he refused to tend to himself.  
"Li?" His voice was scratchy and weak.

"Yeah?" Liam sounded concerned.

Zayn totally didn't whimper at his voice- not at all,  
"Did I wake you?"

He heard Liam sigh on the other side,  
"No, but what's wrong?"

Zayn hummed,  
"Do your parents sleep hard?"

"Yeah, like rocks. Why are you asking this?" His voice was rushed and he was obviously confused.

Zayn felt the words come out but he never new that he made the choice to say them.  
"I'm really horny, Li."

He heard Liam's breathing stop for a moment and then he muttered,  
"Fuck, what time is it?"

Zayn hummed, looking at the clock on his wall,  
"1:43. I haven't touched myself. 'Wanted to see if you would instead." He was whining around his words and his hips were moving involuntarily. Zayn definitely knew that Liam would be affected by this, but he wasn't just saying this, he was aching just for Liam.

Liam answered shortly after,  
"Shit. Can I come over, or?"

Zayn shook his head and then realized that Liam couldn't see him,  
"N-No, my sisters will wake up, they're in the next room over." He felt chills up and down his spine, "Fuck, can I come to yours? I'm so hard,” a laugh escaped his lips at his own desperation. 

He heard Liam let out a small chuckle from the other line, muttering,  
"Fuck, yeah come over. Backdoor."

Zayn chuckled, but the lust was still present,  
"Well I'd hope that's what you're wanting."

He heard a chuckle and a quick,  
"Hurry, babe," before the line went silent.

So Zayn hurried. He slipped out of bed and tiptoed to his closet now that it was late enough for his parents to be asleep. He grabbed this huge black sweater he bought from a thrift store ages ago, it hung to his mid thighs and he swam in it, but in it, he always felt the coziest. He knew- well he hoped, that he'd be taking off his pants right away anyway, so he went without, clutching a pair of converse in the hand that wasn't holding his phone. He balanced his phone under his arm, holding as tightly as he could onto the door knob, opening it just enough to let him slip out- leaving it open to get back in without any sounds- trying to avoid that obnoxious creaking it makes. He rushed past the other rooms in the house, getting flashbacks of sneaking out to see his ex. 

Except, with Liam it's not that he's sneaking out so that no one will know that Liam's into guys, he's sneaking out because he doesn't want his parents to catch him- Liam doesn't care what people think of him, and Zayn kind of loves that.

So down every step, he is thanking the stars that their stairs are carpet, and that he can be light on his feet. He probably looked ridiculous in his sweater that was more a dress, his hair messy, and pale thighs. He probably looked like he had already been fucked, but he was still hard in his boxer briefs and he was more than determined to get to Liam as soon as he could.

Right when he escaped out of the front door, he slipped his shoes onto his bare feet and grabbed his skateboard that leaned against the bricks. He got to even ground and began pushing himself along, turning left and heading for Liam's street. He was thankful for the downhill slant, but dreaded it for coming home. He focused on how it let him beat at least two minutes waiting and continued on, letting the rusty board roll along. Soon enough, he took his last right and the wind ran through him and he was less hard than he previously was because the cold was very unappealing. 

However, when he got up to the house, skateboard now in hand, he left it by the door for quick getaway and texted Liam a quick message. Seconds later, Liam was at the door- shirtless and just in boxers. Zayn almost collapsed at his beauty; the way the moon hit his skin and his lips that were so pink that he must have been biting them.

Liam opened the door excruciatingly slowly, and surprised Zayn with a kiss on the cheek before he motioned for Zayn to follow him as he tip toed up the- thank goodness- carpeted stairs. He followed him down the hall and soon enough, they were in Liam's room. Immediately, Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and kissed him on the neck,  
"Fuck, you must have been so cold, are you alright?" He ran his hands through Zayn's hair and soon he had Zayn beaming at him.

"It's okay, I was rushing over here so I don't h-have much on," He looked to the floor and bit his lip, losing all of the confidence from the phone.

Liam nodded, his eyes seeming to widen, the contrasts in his face as soft and warm as they could be,  
"Can I take care of you, then?" He bit his lip,  
"Have you like- showered tonight? I wanna taste you."

Zayn gulped and nodded,  
"Yeah at like 10."

He knew that Liam was going to eat him out. He had only been rimmed once, and it was absolutely one of his favorite things ever. His ex did it once but even though Zayn loved it so much, he didn't care enough about Zayn to do it again. So to say that Zayn was excited, was an extreme under exaggeration.

He bit his lip and grabbed Liam's boxers by the waistband, pulling him closer and kissing him softly, sliding his hand down to grip Liam's cock, whining and sliding his tongue into Liam's mouth, tasting him. He heard a door lock and Liam must have leaned back to lock it. He felt Liam bend down into the kiss and slide his hands on Zayn's outer thighs, picking him up. Zayn gasped and wrapped his legs around Liam's middle and soon enough he was walked to a bed, his back comforted by the warm sheets.

Soon enough he felt Liam on his neck on that one spot that drives him mad, Liam's mouth working and biting into it, marking him up. Zayn moaned and Liam pulled away to shush him,  
"Someday, I won't have to shush you and I can hear every sound, okay?"

Zayn nodded and bucked his hips up. He was harder than he was when he left the house.  
"Li- please," He was whispering now, but little whimpers escaped.

Liam pecked Zayn's lips and watched his face as he slid down his body and onto the floor, Liam's hands sliding up and down Zayn's outer thighs. Zayn bit his lip, feeling exposed but far too turned on to care. Liam hummed and reached up to grip Zayn's briefs and pull them down his legs and drop them somewhere. Liam spread Zayn's legs and groaned when his pink hole was exposed,  
"Beautiful."

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek and opened his legs wider. Liam moved to kiss down Zayn's inner thigh, licking over the skin and moving to the other side to do the same. Zayn whimpered,  
"Fuck- your hair," Liam's stubble was sliding along his thigh and his cock twitched in interest.  
"Feels good," he knew there would be scratches on his thighs from Liam's buzz cut and stubble and it made him feel weak.

Liam hummed and slid his hands to Zayn's hipbones to pull his body closer and Liam was so warm and soft and with Zayn's sweater pushed up above his cock, it was sinful and hot.

Then it happened. Liam was at his entrance, licking a stripe along his hole.  
"Liam-" He whispered, rising his legs higher in arousal,  
"Fuck."

Liam blew against his hole and spoke,  
"You're so sensitive," He moved back down and ran his tongue along Zayn's rim,  
"I love it," he traced the rim again, before pressing in with the tip of his tongue, feeling Zayn's smooth walls tighten around him. He was then brought to continue when he heard him whimper and felt Zayn's hand on his head, gripping him. Liam moaned inside of Zayn's hole, letting his own hand drop to his boxers to relieve some of the built up tension. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy, the heat making his cheeks burn with lust. Why did he love the taste of Zayn so much?

Liam wished that he could watch every one of Zayn's features as he did this, because the muffled moans that must be concealed by Zayn's arm, are the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard, so Zayn must be enjoying this. He thumbed over his slit and started sliding his palm along his shaft, groaning as his tongue slid out of Zayn, running his tongue over the entrance repeatedly. He nuzzled into Zayn's skin, his tongue sliding in and his stubble sliding along his thighs again, his free hand gripping Zayn's outer thigh. He pulled back the slightest bit,  
"Would you like- sit on my face?"

At the thought, Zayn whined and panted, anxiously answering,  
"Yeah, yeah- fuck. Are you sure?"

Liam pulled back, and nodded and Zayn watched his pupils dilate. Zayn couldn't understand how Liam was so excited when literally- he was the one making Zayn feel good. Zayn watched as Liam laid down and it became so real. He was really nervous. He didn't want to hurt him or gross him out or something. He didn't even know what to do, really.

Yet, Liam did ask him, so he shakily sighed and crawled up to straddle Liam's chest, and the boy looked up at him expectantly.

Zayn bit his lip,  
"I don't want to like- suffocate you."

Liam smiled, and eagerly grabbed Zayn's hips, pulling him forward as slowly as possible,  
"I do."

Zayn chuckled as he was being scooted forward, gasping when he was placed on Liam's mouth, and then the boy's tongue was there and this angle was so new. He was warm and soft and Zayn knew that Liam was watching his reaction to all of this and he couldn't even remember to blink. Zayn looked down at the boy and- okay, maybe he shouldn't have done that. Because now he has to control himself from coming on Liam's face and the way Liam looks so aroused, maybe he wouldn't mind at this point.

Liam stopped his movements and raised his eyebrows and Zayn knew that meant it was his time to move. He rolled his hips the slightest bit, not wanting to hurt Liam and the boy's tongue started quickly moving against him. Zayn gasped and dropped his hands to lightly grab Liam's head, running his hands down the sides of his temples,  
"Fuck."

Liam moaned against Zayn and he knew that Liam must be jerking off because he could hear the slick sounds and it was so hot. There was one hand wrapped around Zayn's ankle and he felt like he was floating.  
"Shit- Li. I'm gonna come- fuck." He focused on the burn of Liam's stubble against him and the heat in Liam's cheeks.

It was now that he realized that he hadn't even touched himself and by the darkening in Liam's eyes, Zayn could tell that he noticed the same thing. Zayn felt overheated and pulled his sweater over his head and threw it.

Zayn rotated his hips, chasing his orgasm, Liam's tongue slowing and speeding off and on to help him do the same. Zayn moaned and Liam dug his nails into Zayn's ankle to quiet him. Zayn sighed and released on his tummy and Liam's forehead, his thighs squeezing around the boys head.  
"Fuck- sorry."

Liam licked at him a few times more and Zayn shuddered and lifted off of him and moved down his body, their torsos colliding. Zayn looked down at him and ran his thumb to swipe up the mess on Liam's forehead and Liam grabbed his hand and licked it off, smiling at the boy. Zayn blushed and moved down to kiss Liam's lips softly, pulling away,  
"Did I crush your skull?"

Liam chuckled,  
"No, that was the hottest thing I've ever experienced, I was so close."

Zayn bit his lip,  
"Do you wanna fuck me?"

Liam gripped Zayn's ass and Zayn rolled his hips to create friction with Liam's cock.  
"Of course I do, baby, but we can't."

Zayn whimpered and teethed at Liam's jaw,  
"And why is that?"

Liam's hand ran down and up his back,  
"Two reasons: 1.) you just came and would be way too over sensitive, and 2.) my parents are literally down the hallway sleeping."

Zayn kissed Liam's neck and begin to respond,  
"I want you to fuck me so badly because i'm oversensitive, and they're down a long hallway and you said yourself that they sleep like rocks and I will try my best to keep quiet." He bit his lip and ran his finger along Liam's cheek, "Fuck- I want you inside of me."

Liam took a shuddery breath by Zayn's ear,  
"We can't- you'll be too loud," He chuckled and kissed the side of Liam's head.  
"It's so hot, but it could get us in trouble."

Zayn kissed Liam's shoulder and up his neck as he started to run his hand down Liam's stomach and grabbed his cock to rub him up and down Liam's shaft, teasing him, his own cock untouched and leaking precome once again.  
"Please, Liam. I'll be a good boy, I promise." Zayn watched as Liam's eyes darkened with his words, "I'll be good for you, I just want to ride your cock." He made eye contact with the boy once again.  
"Please, Li- I want you so badly." He gripped Liam's base and then started to speed up his hand,  
"Liam," he whispered, needing an answer.

Liam started to moan and then he quickly quieted himself, biting his lip angrily.  
"I want to- fuck- I want you too, but we could get caught, baby."

Zayn sighed, determined to get what he wanted. He bit his lip and backed up until Liam furrowed his brows in confusion until Zayn scooted down Liam's legs. Zayn smirked up at Liam,  
"Please fuck me, Liam."

Liam bitterly smiled, hoping either that Zayn would do what he knew he was going to do or that he would stop it because he's way too horny to have Zayn's mouth this close to his cock.  
"I want to Zayn, I promise- but not here."

Zayn rolled his eyes and scooted until Liam's cock was inches from his lips. He slowly leaned down, gripping the base of Liam's cock and let his lips touch his tip, the drag of his lip slow as he muttered,  
"Please Liam," as the boy's cock slid along his wet lips. Zayn hummed, wrapping his lips around the tip and lowering his face down as he felt him deeper in his mouth. Liam gasped and his hips instinctively jerked forward, hitting the back of Zayn's throat, who sputtered harshly but didn't stop him. He put his small hands on Liam's hips and held him down while he started to bob his head.  
"Fuck, Z."  
Zayn moaned around Liam, the vibrations causing Liam's hips to push against Zayn's hands. Zayn kept eye contact with Liam as he moved up the length of Liam's cock, reaching the tip to lick over the slit several times. He closed his mouth around Liam one more time to keep him on the edge, but he slowly pulled off of Liam with a small pop, muttering,  
"Please, Li. I'll be good." He licked at his tip one last time and quietly said,  
"I'll be a good boy, Li.”

Liam whined, precome slowly oozing from his tip at the boy's words, which sent Zayn to collect it onto his middle fingers and to sit on his bum with his legs out and bent at the knees. He moved his hands up his torso, leaning his head back as he played with his nipples, the precome making them harden as he whimpered. Zayn soon made his way down to his own wet hole and circled it with Liam's precome, getting it even more wet. He pressed one finger hastily to his rim, rubbing around the entrance for a few moments before edging the finger into himself easily, which encouraged him to slide another inside, scissoring himself open which sent a shaky breath from his lips. 

By his shocked expression, Zayn could tell how immensely aroused Liam was by this, so it led to him saying,  
"Okay, okay," Liam sighed and paused to add, "but if we get caught, it's your fault that my parents will kill me."

Zayn nodded frantically,  
"Deal," he muttered as he began to rock his fingers in and out of himself, whimpering quietly at the stretch.

Liam had his hand on Zayn's knee, watching intently as the boy opened himself. Liam spoke, "My death will be your fault." Zayn smiled back at him and Liam continued,  
"Suck my fingers." Zayn eagerly nodded and soon Liam put his fingers at his mouth and Zayn blushed but then he was smiling and wrapping his lips around Liam's three fingers, licking along the skin. Soon Liam's fingers were replacing Zayn's, moving closer to him, feeling Zayn's rapid breaths against his lips. Zayn bit Liam's lip and shuddered. He absolutely loved the feeling of anything inside of him; the stretch, the burn and the pressure on his walls. Liam made him feel fucking amazing. Zayn grunted against his lips and started fucking himself down on Liam's finger,  
"More please, uh." He kissed Liam as he felt the boy start to slide another finger along with the other.

Zayn winced at the stretch but closed his eyes and started to slowly grind down onto Liam. He bit his lip as Liam stilled in him to spread his fingers within him, Zayn let out a pornographic whine against Liam's lips and started rolling his hips around as Liam found his prostate. Zayn bit Liam's lip hard and started pushing onto his fingers, his palm around Liam's cock moving at the slow pace of his own hips.

Liam groaned and used his other hand to grip Zayn's hip and pulled him down.  
"Fuck, Li. Another finger please."  
He stilled his hips and thumbed over Liam's slit, speeding up his movements as he jerked Liam off.

Liam pushed his third finger along with the others and Zayn dropped his head to Liam's shoulder, groaning and grunting and biting onto the skin, his lips staying on the skin and he relaxed around Liam's fingers. It took a minute, but soon Liam started moving and curling his fingers and Zayn gasped, whispering,  
"Now- I want you now," several high pitched whimpers leaving his lips.

Liam nodded and pulled out his fingers, Zayn pushing him onto his back. Liam ran his hands up Zayn's sides and ran his thumbs along Zayn's nipples, making him shudder.

Zayn bit his lip harshly out of nervousness, crawling up Liam's legs and hovering over his hard cock that was continuing to leak precome. He then gripped the base of Liam's dick, guiding it to his rim and slowly sinking down past the tip. Liam started to moan and Zayn put a hand over Liam's mouth as he lowered himself, and this made the situation even hotter. Zayn watched as he could see less and less of Liam's flushed cock, feeling it fill him wonderfully.

Zayn's lip was clamped between his teeth hard and Liam's cock was filling him sinfully, the heat coursing through Zayn's veins. He heard a muffled,  
"Oh, baby," from Liam and that urged him to sink down until their hips met.

Liam ran his hands up Zayn's torso and rested his thumbs on Zayn's hardening nipples once again, running his fingers around them and squeezing. Zayn shuddered and slowly grinded his hips with Liam deep in him; the stretch becoming more intense.

Zayn slowly lifted himself and dropped back down onto Liam, the boy now biting Zayn's fingers in an attempt to control his sounds. Zayn let out a whispered moan,  
"You're so big, Li. Feels so fucking good."

Liam whined and let his hands fall to grip the curve in Zayn's waist, his fingertips resting in middle of the boy's back. Zayn continued to bounce on Liam's cock, his own length now angry and leaking precome again as it moved with his thrusts.

It was amazing how quiet they were managing to be, the only sounds being little gasps and skin on skin. Both of Zayn's hands were behind himself on Liam's thighs, his torso at a slant as he rode him.  
"So pretty, Zayn," Liam squeezed his now sweaty skin,  
"Such a good boy."

Zayn let out a high pitched whine and quickly bit his lip to stifle it as he rolled his hips to give his burning muscles a rest,  
"I told you I'd be good."

Liam hummed and squeezed Zayn's hips,  
"Yeah, baby, you're doing so well."

Zayn slowly rolled his hips, feeling how hot Liam's cock was inside of him, Liam's grip on Zayn's hips tightening.  
"Fuck- I-I think m'Close."

Liam let his hands cup Zayn's ass and knead his skin, sending the boy to lose the space between them and kiss Liam. Their lips moved hot and languidly, the room now filled with the smell of sex as Zayn bounced repeatedly on Liam's cock, feeling him everywhere like a full body experience. Liam was so selfless, he was touching Zayn's nipples and randomly asking, "you good, baby?" and it's so fucking hot to be cared for. And Liam's cock is so big inside of Zayn, it feels like he's beautifully stretching him open, and Zayn's starting to feel all hot and fucked out and Liam's repeatedly hitting his prostate, and Zayn's lip is bleeding because he's biting it so hard. Zayn begins to leak precome and he's lightly moaning as he's riding Liam's cock so efficiently that Liam can't help but dig his nails deeply into Zayn's hips and groan as he watches Zayn spread his legs farther as he rode him, Liam's own length disappearing inside and then back out of the boy.

Zayn knew that it only took one touch on his length and he would come, but he had to be good and he wanted it to be as good as it could be. Liam's eyes were watering because Zayn just felt so good and tight and warm and just so fucking good. Liam tried to control his senses but he was so close,  
"Baby- fuck I think i'm gonna come."

Zayn moved forward and bit Liam's lip, then scooted back once again to grind his hips slowly and repeatedly, Liam's cheeks red and his lips swollen. Zayn placed his hand on Liam's torso to steady himself as he rolled his hips, moaning and speeding up just as he said,  
"Come for me," he was panting with how close he was himself, and then muttered,  
"I want it inside of me, please come for me." Zayn’s hips jerked uncontrollably, a moan slipping out as he said “please- make me wet, Li.”

And Liam did. He released deep inside of Zayn, and as soon as Zayn felt it inside of himself it hit him hard and fast as well, white flashed behind his eyes and his toes curled. Liam was chewing on his lip and panting as he tried to catch his breath, watching Zayn's come land all over his torso, the boy continuing to ride out his orgasm until it was apparent that his heart rate had slowed down. Liam's come began to spill out of the boy's hole, leaving both of them breathless as they attempted to compose themselves.

Once Zayn's head stopped pounding and he regained his vision, he moved forward to slide their lips together. Liam's hands moved soothingly up and down Zayn's back for a moment and then they pulled away for air. Zayn lifted his hips enough to let Liam's length pull out, and then he scooted up Liam's torso to collapse on him for a moment.  
"Holy shit, Zayn."

Zayn looked up at him and realized that Liam was smiling,  
"What?"

Liam's hands smoothed over Zayn's bum and then rubbed on his thighs,  
"You're just fucking amazing."

Zayn blushed and kissed Liam's chest,  
"I'm gonna feel your cock in me for days, it's you who's fucking amazing."

Liam chuckled lowly,  
"Hmm, interesting. I hope you'll think about it every time you walk."

Zayn laughed,  
"If I can walk," His voice was groggy against Liam's smooth skin and he never wanted to leave but he had to sneak back home.

Liam hummed,  
"I'm sorry, baby boy."

Zayn swatted weakly at Liam's ribs,  
"Don't call me that, you'll get me all hard again."

Liam kissed the top of his head,  
"When you walk by me I try not to get hard so I can call you whatever I want."

Zayn laughed,  
"Shut up, Liam."

Zayn sat up and kissed Liam's cheek, his hand rubbing along his jawline,  
"I need to get home."

Liam groaned and wrapped his arms around Zayn protectively,  
"Don't leave me! Don't we mean more than this to you?" He dramatically declared, rolling on top of Zayn and peppering kisses along his jaw.

Zayn laughed and weakly pushed at Liam's shoulders,  
"Li, let me go, babe."

Liam sighed and loosened his arms,  
"Okay, but next time you have to stay and cuddle."

Zayn laughed and stood up, grimacing at the pain of his stretched hole,  
"Well I hope that next time our lives won't be on the line. My Mom would kill me if she found out- more me riding your face than the sex."

Liam smiled in response and stood up to kiss the boy once more and then handed him his phone that ended up on the floor somehow.  
"Thanks, Li. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Liam nodded and bit his lip,  
"Yeah, thank you. Next time you won't have to tire your legs like that."

Zayn blushed, of course, and then threw on a borrowed, (now stolen) pair of Liam's boxers and his sweater and made his way out of Liam's house and skateboarded home.

When his Mom came in to wake him twenty minutes later and asked him if he slept well, he just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> well hey!! i’m back dude.


End file.
